


NEW MSG

by orphan_account



Series: Do You Like The Red Room? [3]
Category: 'Undertale'
Genre: :), Other, Sneak Peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A pinging noise was heard on their laptop.A new message fromVisitor 4





	

_"Hey, what's up?"  
— Creator_

_"The camera broke, correct? I believe I do have the funds for this, how much?"  
— Visitor 4_

__**[MSG DELETED]** __

_"You sure you're willing to pay that?"  
— Creator_

_"Easy cash. You have bitcoin?"  
— Visitor 4_

_"No."  
— Creator_

_"Any other sort of methods of money transaction, then?"  
— Visitor 4_

__**[MSG DELETED]**

**[MSG DELETED]**

**[MSG DELETED]**

**[MSG DELETED]** __

_"Good. I'll be on my way, then."  
— Creator_

_GAYTAMBRGEYTAIBQGEYDAMBQGEYCAMBQGEYTAMBRGAQDAMJQGAYTAMBQEAYDCMBQGEYDAMJAGAYDCMJQGEYDAIBQGEYDAMBRGAYCAMBRGAYTAMJQGAQDAMJQGAYTAMBQEAYDCMBQGEYDAMJAGAYTAMJRGAYDAIBQGEYDCMBQGEYSAMBQGEYTAMJRGAQDAMBRGEYDCMBQEAYDAMJRGAYDCMJAGAYTAMJQGAYDAIBQGEYDAMJRGEYSAMBRGAYTAMJRGAQDAMJQGEYTAMBQEAYDCMBQGAYTCMJAGAYTAMBRGAYDCIBQGEYDCMJQGEYCAMBQGEYTAMBRGEQDAMJQGAYDAMJQEAYDCMBQGEYTCMJAGAYTAMBRGEYTAIBQGEYDCMBRGEYSAMBRGAYTAMBRGEQDAMBRGEYDCMBQEAYDAMJRGAYDCMJAGAYTAMJQGEYDAIBQGEYDAMBRGEYCAMBRGAYDCMJRGEQDAMJQGEYDAMBREAYDCMBRGEYDAMBAGAYTAMJRGAYDAIBQGEYDAMJQGEYSAMBRGAYDCMJQGAQDAMBRGEYDAMJQEAYDCMBQGAYTAMBAGAYTAMBRGEYTCIBQGEYDAMJQGEYCAMBQGEYTAMJQGAQDAMJQGEYDCMJREAYDCMBRGAYDCMJAGAYDCMJQGAYTCIBQGEYDCMBRGAYCAMBRGAYDCMBQGAQDAMJQGAYTCMBQEAYDAMJRGAYTAMJAGAYTAMBQGEYTAIBQGEYDCMBRGEYSAMBRGAYTAMBRGEQDAMBRGEYDCMBREAYDCMBQGAYTAMBAGAYTAMJQGEYDCIBQGEYDAMJRGAYSAMBRGAYTAMJRGAQDAMJQGEYTAMBQEAYDCMBQGAYDCMJAGAYDCMJQGEYTAIBQGEYDCMBRGEYCAMBRGAYTAMJQGAQDAMJQGAYTAMJQEAYDCMBQGEYTCMJAGAYTAMBRGEYTAIBQGEYDCMBRGAYSAMBRGAYTCMBQGAQDAMJQGAYTAMBREAYDAMJRGAYDCMJAGAYDCMJQGAYTCIBQGEYDCMBQGEYSAMBRGAYDAMJRGAQDAMJQGEYDCMBREAYDAMJRGAYDCMBAGAYTAMBQGAYDCIA_

_— Visitor 4_

__**[CORRUPTED .BAT FILE]**

**[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**

**[VISITOR 4 HAS DELETED THE PRIVATE MESSAGES]**

**Author's Note:**

>  _"hey. the visitor person isn't in the chat yet"_  
>  — Emmer2000
> 
>  
> 
> _"And?"_  
>  — Flore
> 
>  
> 
> _"that means we can take the visitor 4 name"_  
>  — Emmer2000
> 
>  
> 
> _"dude can i take it"_  
>  — Flore
> 
>  
> 
> _"go for it."_  
>  — Emmer2000
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **[FLORE CHANGED THEIR NAME TO █████████**
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
> **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[BAD RESPONSE FROM SERVER]**  
>  **[SERVER OVERLOAD]**  
>  **[FLORE HAS BEEN KICKED OUT FROM CHAT BY AUTOMATED SERVER FOR SPAM AND HACKING]**


End file.
